


A Teacher

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a teacher but he knows he is not the best. That hurts just a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this more because I was coming off feels from rewatching the 4 shinobi war (cuz filler hell again) and I was thinking about some interactions and I really needed to write this having this talk and by them...I mean important ppl in Naruto's life. Anyway I hope you darlings enjoy

After the war, after everything. Things had not necessarily gotten crazy. The Hokage. The Kages. Everyone still had to clean up and honestly that was the hardest part of the war. The mourning. The grief. The picking up of pieces, but they were following Naruto so it was not that bad. Naruto was their hope. The hope for all of them.

Even if that idiot nearly lost his life trying to knock sense into Sasuke. As it was, they had nearly lost their arms. They were complete…idiots.

Both of them. But especially Naruto.

Was it any real wonder that he had sought out adult company? Adult relaxation? A bar. Naruto just drove you to drink. Kakashi had not necessarily indulged before. There was that memorial time when he was in ANBU but he kept to just a little bit.

But with Naruto scaring him the way he did. The way Kakashi scared himself with his wayward thoughts. He found himself seeking the bottle more and more often and was that not sad in itself? But others understood. Asuma had poured him a drink once. Tenzo footed the bill, although he had not done such a thing in a while.

Still, he was seeing a strange sight in the bar. Iruka-sensei. In a bar of all places? Although he had reason to drink more than all of them combined. But…his figure by the bar. It was not something he could leave alone, because the man looked in deep thought even as he drank.

“Iruka-sensei.” He said softly as he took the seat to the man’s left side. He eyed the empty glass. He could smell the remains. The really hot stuff. A bit of rum too. But there was no reason for it to his knowledge. His knowledge of Iruka came from files and Naruto. For the man to be indulging and to this extent… well it had to be personal. All the man’s griefs… he shared a date with the village after all.

“Kakashi-san.” Iruka looked surprised. He fingers were steady as he signalled the bartender however. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“I guess.” Kakashi mused as the bartender slid a drink Iruka’s way. “Drinking away your troubles? The last few months were rough.”

“Yes they were.” For a second it seemed as if Iruka had sobered. “I was just thinking today and well… it’s a thing to do you know? When you think of the past. Best with a drink in the hand. He really causes us trouble doesn’t he?” Iruka laughed.

Kakashi chuckled and tapped his fingers on the bar counter. “Yes he is. He is an amazing person.”

“I was so upset with myself when he ran off. I knew he would but I hoped…that he would still stay.” Iruka said glumly. “I mean war? I never wanted Naruto to see that. To participate in it. But he ran off and became the world’s hero.” Iruka smiled brightly. “But I couldn’t stop him.”

“It’s Naruto.” Kakashi snorted. “There was no stopping him.”

“Killer B-san. The Eight tails Jinchuuriki.” Iruka drained his glass. “You know… he said if I couldn’t stop Naruto.” A flush went across the man’s cheeks. “That no one else could. That I was an important person to Naruto. Hearing that… even knowing I couldn’t stop him. It makes me happy.”

“Killer B said that huh?” Kakashi mused. He nodded slowly. “That sounds about right.” He sighed. “Among all his teachers. All who have taught him. Naruto loves you the most.” Iruka’s flush deepened. “He’s always thinking of you.”

“He knows I think of him as…” Iruka sighed. “Well Kakashi-san that’s putting the rest of you down isn’t it? He’s fond of Yamato-san. He cares deeply for you and his bond with Jiraiya-sama… well there is that too you know?”

“Regardless, Killer B has a point. Naruto’s bond with you… it is totally different to the ones with us. I wouldn’t have been able to make him listen to reason. So stop thinking things like ‘If Kakashi-san was there Naruto wouldn’t have run off’ this is Naruto we are talking about.”

“Ah… caught.” Iruka laughed. “I guess I’m that transparent. Even though he is much much stronger now… I still see him as my little brother. I worry you know?”

“I know. He knows too. That’s why I said what I said.” Kakashi stopped Iruka from signalling the bartender. “Among everyone else. Naruto loves you the most.”

“In terms of family.” Iruka dismissed and only control kept Kakashi from responding. “If the world was perfect, Naruto would have been raised by Fourth and his wife. But it did not go that way. Naruto had to create his own bonds. He has me, his older brother. Konohamaru, his younger brother…Sasuke his rival and a sort of brother. No... cousin maybe?” Iruka mused. “Family bonds are totally different. I won’t be the strongest bond forever.”

“One day he’ll have kids and it will be them hmm?” Kakashi mused.

“Kids?” Iruka asked slowly.

“Yes.” Kakashi nodded. “Naruto is the type. He’ll have kids soon enough.”

“Is Sakura over Sasuke?” Iruka frowned. “But even if she was… that doesn’t make sense… I was certain their relationship had changed after the attack on the village.”

“What?” Kakashi frowned.

“Poor Naruto.” Iruka turned slightly. His full attention on Kakashi. “Kakashi-san, I know what people are thinking. But it is not going to happen. You should know Naruto better than that.” He paused. “And don’t put yourself down either. You’re sort of hopeless you know? You got your eye back but you still can’t see.” Iruka signalled the bartender. “Anyway. He should be back from his mission soon you know he’ll go for ramen the moment Tsunade-sama lets him go free.”

Kakashi stayed in his seat for a moment. Staring at the man who had taught Naruto longer and still seemed to know him better than Kakashi did. Even when their feelings for Naruto was totally different. He stood slowly and eyed the man that had turned to take his drink from the bartender. Was it possible the man knew?

No. This was something he himself had not acknowledged until recently. There was no way this man knew.

X

Jiraiya-sama. Iruka. Yamato and himself. They had something in common. They had seen the potential in Naruto and worked to nurture it. Although Kakashi felt he had failed in some parts… he was still ‘sensei’

Even though he did not feel as though he deserved such a title.

He had been a shinobi for too long. Even his trudging steps through the village made no steps. He had not even gotten to drink. Iruka, the other man had unnerved him a bit. Made him think there was a part of Naruto still unknown to him.

It made his sort of jealous. Naruto loved Iruka. Kakashi had seen the evidence. The two of them eating ramen. Naruto dashing off to tell the other man tales. Give his gifts and every time Naruto had ran off, Kakashi had felt his heart clench. It might have been why he had been a little harsh that time back then.

Naruto’s face when he looked at Iruka. It was an expression that Kakashi envied. They had that bond between them. They had only had a little time with each other but Minato-sensei and Naruto had worn a contented expression then too.

But Kakashi was honestly, a greedy man. He wanted more than that. Which was why he was so jealous.

X

And somehow he had ended up here. Kakashi sighed as he stood in front of Naruto’s door. He had just let his feet wander but if this was where they went he was better off paying attention. He had already resolved himself. Or to be more accurate. Fate had already resolved things for him.

It was not like that. And it never would be. Kakashi was an important bond but there were others with better ones. Who Naruto would lean on. Depend on, during his times and trouble. Although Kakashi wanted it to be him.

“Sensei?” Kakashi heard the sound of a backpack hitting the ground and spun around startled to see Naruto at the end of the corridor gaping at him his pack strap in one hand. “Why are you…” Naruto looked tired.

“Sorry.” Kakashi coughed. “I wasn’t thinking. You’re back today right? Welcome back Naruto.” He eyed the roof a few metres over and was about to make a run for it when Naruto’s voice stopped him.

“I wanted to see you, I was thinking about it this whole time and to actually see you… thank you Sensei.” Soft footsteps towards him but Kakashi was unable to move. “Do you come here often? My apartment. When you aren’t doing the vegetable delivery.”

“Like I said.” Kakashi looked at the ceiling. “I wasn’t thinking and I ended up here. I guess I missed you.”

A hand on his shoulder. “Mission?”

Part of him wanted to lie. “No. just thinking.” Kakashi said softly. The urge to flee was still strong.

“Well my place is dark…but we can put on some lights and…” Naruto coughed. Kakashi eyed him and watched how in the dim light Naruto flushed. “It’s nice having someone when I come home especially you Sensei.”

“You don’t mean that.” Kakashi laughed before Naruto’s gaze froze him in place. Serious. Old. His expression was nothing like that face he had for Iruka and sometimes Sakura and Sasuke. Or even Sai. Instead… this one was one Kakashi had not seen with anybody else.

“You know…” Naruto said slowly. “Konohamaru and the others are crashing in on Iruka-sensei. Congrats for Konohamaru becoming a Chuuunin and all that. But since we are here… wanna sit for a bit?”

“Sit?”

“I’ve got somethings to drink if you are interested.” Naruto tilted his head. “But I don’t drink unless Baa-chan forces me. Kaa-chan will find some way to scold me ya know?” Naruto’s face was so open. Kakashi could read his emotions as if they were words of paper. Naruto’s face could be so unguarded sometimes.

His breath caught. Unguarded. No pretences. No…walls.

 “We can hang out for a bit.” Naruto muttered. His hand on Kakashi’s shoulder twitched. “And there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” His ears darkened and he kept his gaze on the door. “There’s no time like the present… so want to go inside?”

 _“Poor Naruto.”_ Iruka’s voice echoed in his ears. Kakashi smiled. He tilted his head down for a moment, allowing his thoughts to catch.

“That’s a good idea. I think we have some things to talk about. You have any ramen in there?”

“Sensei when did you take a liking to ramen? It takes me asking about it to get it.”

“Well once in a while isn’t so bad.” Kakashi admitted. “And somehow it feels like we should stay in for a bit. I’m not really feeling like having people around as we eat.” He admitted as Naruto fished out his key. Kakashi’s hopes soared at the smile Naruto flashed him. Maybe it was time to admit to everything.


End file.
